


The Sentences Multiverse Theater!

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Improv Performers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audience Participation, Comedy, Filmed before a live studio audience, Improv, Jokes, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: Spin-off of "The HOE-DOWN Multiverse Theater!"An anthology series featuring characters from different franchises coming together to perform a game of "Sentences".From the Whose Line wiki: Sentences is a game in which two performers are each given several slips of paper with amusing lines written on them in advance by the audience, and they must act out a given scene. Periodically during the scene, the performers pull a slip of paper out of their pocket and must include the line in the scene. The lines commonly contain some form of innuendo.(if you need a feel for how this game is played, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLawWaFjh5Y)
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Whose Line is it Anyway Multiverse Theater Collection





	The Sentences Multiverse Theater!

Hello everyone, and welcome to the Sentences Multiverse Theater!

Due to the nature of this game, I'm taking a different approach to this Whose Line/improv-style fic. Before I actually write out the scene, can you all do me a favor and comment below with sentences that you want to see included? Since the first round will be **Callum** and **Rayla** from "The Dragon Prince", go ahead and comment with something that you think would be funny coming from either one of them.

Question: Am I looking for something specific? 

My answer: Nope! You can be as random and wild as you want for this game. Talk about video games, your grocery list, something that annoys you...anything! My only request is that you don't include any curse words. I don't mind if the sentence is something sexual, like "I think my boyfriend's abs are hot", I just ask that there be no cursing. Imagine that this is like the real "Whose Line is it Anyway" and that the performers will be bleeped out by the censors.

Anyways, yeah, go ahead and have fun with the sentence suggestions! Also, regarding credit for the sentences that end up being used, I'll also make sure to credit you in the actual scene, unless you want to be kept anonymous. 


End file.
